Zhuge Liang/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhuge Liang in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Fan spins around him once. : , : Simple upward toss with his fan that launches. : , , : Sends out a stunning beam from his fan. : , , , : Zhuge Liang leaps in the air and his fan orbits around him. Creates a tornado. : , , , : An outward strike, upward-inward strike, sweeping flail attack, then a slash attack. : : A rapid fire of green lasers while floating forward. : , : Slashes inward with his fan. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Flails upward with his fan, then does a meteor swipe if is tapped again. : , , , , , : Zhuge Liang sends out three beams in a successive spread. All beams stun and can powerfully knock back juggled foes. : , , , , , : An outward strike, upward-inward strike, sweeping flail attack, hooking fan strike, flail strike, then double palms his fan forward. :Dashing : He stops and flings his fan far in front of him. Horse Moveset : : Sends fan out to each side, forming an x-shape. : , , , , , : Three fan swipes to the right, three to the left. The attacks up close can hit foes right in front of Zhuge Liang's horse. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Surrounds the user with glyphs of light to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : An elemental shot fired from his thrusting hand. Can be powered up to fire three or five shots at once with an orb equipped. : , , : Same as the second and third, but now sends out a glowing rune circle that cannot be blocked and staggers foes. : , , , , : Same as before, except Zhuge Liang finishes with an outward strike instead. : , , , , , : Same as before but now can home in on foes. : : Same as before but now can home in on foes. : , : Fires down a beam that explodes as it hits the ground. :L1, : Counters with his C2. Horse Moveset : : Repeated fan swipes until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes the bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but is now a single light orb which explodes after a set amount of time. Cannot be blocked. : , , , : Same as before but is only a physical hit and removes the tornado. : , , , , : Sends out a light sphere that launches foes on contact. : , , , , , : Same as before but changes the beams to light orbs. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth hit, Zhuge Liang starts his C4 chain. : (True): Fires one large laser instead of four. : , : Sends out multiple green lasers in a left-to-right spread before landing again. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Levitates his fan in front of him and casts a spell to shoot lightning bolts from his hands in a spread. :R1 (counter): Unleashes a shockwave to stun foes. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Shoots a ball of light that spreads out into three directions. :Triple Attack 2: Releases an electric orb traveling steadily. :Triple Attack 3: Sends out three laser beams traveling at a far distance. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Walks forward with one hand behind his back and casually fans four mini whirlwinds forward. Magically has his fan take the shape of a sword and slashes seven times, slicing diagonal left and right cuts. He then morphs his feather sword to lose its structure slightly to create a wind-element feather swordwhip. He twirls it in a infinite sign motion, hitting foes on his front and sides twelve times. : string (Renbu ∞): Creates a circular barrier from his hand, which stuns foes. Fires three straight laser beams before he sends a larger beam of energy forward. Will not damage structures. : (held): Lifts his arm up, creating a whirlwind to spin around him. A shockwave will surround him on higher Renbu levels. Will not damage structures. : : Series of attacks depending on Renbu level. During the finale, he creates a circular gust of wind that starts low on the ground. He raises the miniature storm into the air and drops his fan, creating small lightning bolts. The range of his attack can be determined by the spinning feathers that hover around the "edges" of the storm. The last part of the move will not damage structures. : , : Downwards 180 strike with a minor wind element. : , : Hovers slightly in the air before hurling a ball of wind downwards. It erupts into a miniature tornado on the ground. Will not damage structures. :Dashing : Waves a small ball of wind forward. :Dashing : Swings his fan to the right and sends a larger whirlwind forward. It is decorated with feathers and other special effects. Will not damage structures. :Grapple attack : A gentle wave of his fan forward. If it connects, a magical seal will be placed on his foe and Zhuge Liang uses it to manipulate his foe against their will. He shifts them to the left, right, and has them hover high in the air. He drops them to end the spell. :Grapple attack : Tosses his fan straight into the air. If it connects, his fan will levitate above his foe's head. He places his palm on his enemy's chest and his fan emits a damaging aura beneath itself. He unleashes his foe by having his fan return to him. :Deadlock attack: Waves his fan and has his foes dance away from him by using five tornadoes. :Special attack: Fire: sets off multiple eruptions of fire in random areas surrounding Zhuge Liang. When used on a base, the base is engulfed in fire and all opposing base forces inside of it are damaged. Horse Moveset : string: Fans small gusts of wind to his right. Number of strikes varies on Renbu levels. : : Waves a larger gust of wind to his right. : : Faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhuge Liang mainly uses the feather fan moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhuge Liang is affiliated with the war fan in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Does a large area attack which electrocutes any enemies caught in its wake. :Musou - Thunderbolt (豪雷): : Uses his fan to summon a storm of lightning to strike enemies around him. :Aerial Musou - Lightning Strike (散雷): , : Fires lightning bolts from his hand towards those below him as more lightning radiates outward around him. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Strikes the enemy with a razor-sharp wind. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhuge Liang keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :Alternate Musou - (縛雷): R1 + : Conjures a ball of lightning that bursts into sparks after a few seconds. :Awakening Musou: Swings fan over and over while surrounding user within a large whirlwind. The attack ends with a sudden energy burst released from a single swipe. During the extended version, the whirlwind starts to pulsate with electric surges and the user begins to hover around the area before sending out a stream of light right after moving. Category:Movesets